Zenmai
Zenmai is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall that can only be recruited if the player has a linked Guild Wars Factions account. She was once a member of the Am Fah. Lore From the manual: :Renegade Assassin ::"I know the smell of this. It smells of death." :Origin: Canthan :Age: 23 :Profession: Assassin :Zenmai learned the ways of silent assassination as a member of the Am Fah gang in Cantha. She broke with her criminal gang when that organization embraced the Canthan Plague as a "gift of the gods." Now she is ''mo zing - a traveling blade, a masterless assassin, selling her services to the highest bidder. She feels guilty for the disease that overtook her former brothers and sisters, but the one constant in her life has been change. In the growing darkness, she has the feeling that an old, familiar force is back, working from behind the scenes. She wants to confront whoever or whatever is ultimately responsible for the plague that stalked her land.'' Recruitment Complete the quest Gain Zenmai, which can be obtained from Imperial Guardsman Linro in Kaineng Center, near the Bejunkan Pier portal. Your account must be able to access both the Factions and Nightfall campaigns to recruit her in PvE. She can still be unlocked for accounts without access to Factions, but only for PvP, by spending faction points. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Zenmai must be in the party Quests Involved In *Chasing Zenmai Location *Kaineng City **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Chasing Zenmai) **The Undercity (only during quest Chasing Zenmai) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Zenmai starts with basic Am Fah armor, which is similar in appearance to Assassin Shing Jea Armor but which has its own unique variations. Her armor has an armor rating of 55 to 70, depending on her level. Like all heroes, her headgear provides an additional +1 attribute bonus based on the rune applied to it. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the The Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Zenmai/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * * Dialogue In Kaineng City: :"Daggers are a girl's best friends." In Throne of Secrets: :"In Cantha, we bow very low to heroes and to emperors. That is the way I will bow to you." Quotes Idle Quotes *''"Before you know your enemy's weaknesses, you must know your own."'' *''"Clear your mind. Prepare for the battle ahead."'' *''"Nothing is truly evil. But some things bring a deep imbalance, and cause destruction. Like a plague, these things must be fought and destroyed before they damage the delicate construction of the world."'' Battles Quotes *''"Can't you try harder? Make it a bit more... challenging?"'' *''"Dance with me, for a moment of beauty before the inevitable end!"'' *''"For the honor of Cantha!"'' *''"Getting out of bed was your first mistake today, friend. Crossing my path will be your last."'' *''"I know this dance. Let's quicken the beat."'' *''"I will tell your lord you fought well."'' *''"In the Emperor's name, I will not fail!"'' *''"One mind. Any weapon."'' *''"One. Two. Dead."'' *''"Silent and deadly."'' *''"Surrender or you will know pain beyond imagining!"'' *''"The moment you moved, it was already too late."'' *''"To hell with you, and tell Shiro I said hello."'' Notes *A duplicate Zenmai will show up as a "Mo Zing Assassin". *The original quest to gain Zenmai, Gain Zenmai, was replaced with Chasing Zenmai in a previous update. Trivia *She can be seen in the second Nightfall trailer. Category:Heroes Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Am Fah NPCs